Mistletoe kisses
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: The title kinda says it all. There is mistletoe placed around the OSP building and our favorite Tech Operator and Intelligence Analyst get caught under some. So what will happen? Will this change things or will it go back to normal? Read to find out. Please Read and Review, constructive criticism is totally welcome. ONE-SHOT.


A/N: I got the idea to write this after seeing the promo for the episode that's airing on December 18th 2012.

This is not how originally imagined it, but I started typing and words kept coming and eventually I ended with this and I thought that I would post it.

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS: LA Nell and Eric would've kissed last Christmas, and Kensi and Deeks would've kissed sometime ago too.

* * *

"Mistletoe." Said Nell as she pointed up.

"Yeah…." Replied Eric as he looked up and back down again.

The next thing Eric knew was that Nell had put one hand on the back of his neck and the other was in his short, blond hair, and she was pulling him closer…..

Nell was kissing him; he couldn't believe it, later he would personally thank whoever put up that mistletoe.

**Eric's P.O.V. Eric's P.O.V. Eric's P.O.V. Eric's P.O.V.**

After trying to keep from doing this for the past year and a half, almost two years, it felt nice to actually be kissing her.

I wanted this to be something I could do all the time, but I knew that could never happen because this will be the only time we kiss, ever. Because why would she go for a guy like me when she could have someone so much better, someone she deserves.

After the initial shock I put each of my hands on her hips and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted, there was nothing _**extremely**_ special about the kiss, well nothing except the fact that this was Nell, and the fact that I've wanted this for so long.

**Ne****ll's**** P.O.V. Nell's P.O.V. Nell's P.O.V. Nell's P.O.V.**

'_I can't believe that I just pointed that out…. Eric isn't doing anything; he thinks I'm just another friend…. I shouldn't have done that…..' _all these thought are running through my head at the same time and I'm not enjoying this like I should be; I've wanted this for a while now, well ever since Nate was here.

I'm still trying to figure out why I'm kissing Eric as he puts his hands on my hips and kisses me back, and now that I know he doesn't think I'm completely insane, I relax a little; I enjoy the kiss like I should.

After a few seconds he pulls back slightly and I, surprisingly, instantly miss the feel of his lips on mine, but I know nothing like that will ever happen again so I get over it.

**General P.O.V. General P.O.V. General P.O.V. General P.O.V.**

"Um…." Eric stutters

"Sorry" says Nell looking down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Don't be; that was amazing."

"Yeah…. It was" said Nell, still looking at the ground "even though it will never happen again" she mumbled at the end of her sentence.

"What did you say?"

"I just agreed with you."

"No, after that; you mumbled something. And don't try and tell me you didn't because I know you did."

"I said… I said…"

"Yes I get the fact that you said something" Eric pushed.

"I said 'even though it will never happen again'"

"Why can't it happen again?"

"Because… we are friends, we are not a couple."

"That doesn't mean we couldn't change that."

"Eric, why do you want me? I'm just me, and you are…. You are amazing, and I don't deserve you."

"Nell I'm the one who doesn't deserve you; you are smart, and wonderful, and caring, and beautiful, and…you. And I'm just geeky, goofy, tech obsessed, shorts and flip flop wearing… me. You deserve someone who…"

"Someone who can what Eric? I want you; I love the fact that you are geeky, goofy, and tech obsessed, and I love the sound of your flip flops when you walk in, it's one of the best sounds I hear all day. Eric, why can't you see this?"

"Maybe because you've never even hinted at any of that. Why have you never mentioned this before?"

"Because I didn't think you'd feel the same way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The same reason."

"You know the mistletoe is still up there right?" said Nell with a grin on her face.

"Yeah…" Eric replied as he put one hand on Nell's hip and one on her cheek and pulled her in for another sweet kiss.

"This turned out to be a very productive Christmas." Said Eric a few minutes later.

"Yup."

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure! Let me grab my stuff."

"M'kay."

All in all this was a good Christmas for Nell and Eric, and there would be many more to come.

* * *

End A/N: I hope you liked it.

Please read and review, it would mean so much to me if you did; even if you are, nicely, telling me ways I can improve, I am so thankful to all the people on here that have helped me get better. I have had multiple people tell me that what Eric said isn't very in character and that it would be likely if he was thinking it not saying, but this is the original way I typed it and I couldn't think of a way to change it without screwing the rest up.


End file.
